The invention relates to a method for operating a household appliance, a portable operating unit for operating a household appliance and a household appliance.
For operating a household appliance, said household appliance frequently has an operating and display field integrated in a control panel.
Alternatively, a portable operating unit is known which may be docked to a household appliance and which is capable of operating simultaneously all household appliances in the vicinity which are designed for this purpose. Said operating unit may also be arranged separately from a household appliance and accordingly operate the household appliances remotely.
Fixed central operating systems are also known for operating a plurality of household appliances.
It is also known to operate household appliances from a computer, an electronic hand-held device or a mobile telephone.